New Territory
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Callie didn’t respond at first, too shocked to react to the softness of Erica’s lips upon hers. CallieErica. Callica. Post-Losing My Mind. One-shot. Femslash.


**A/N: **So, this is post-415, Losing My Mind. If you haven't seen that episode, you're definately in for a lot of spoilers. This is Callie/Erica. One-shot. Enjoy, and please, please, please review.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters. I don't Grey's Aantomy. That would be wonderful and all, but alas, I am not Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

**New Territory**

"Ladies," Mark greeted Callie and Erica as he took his place in the elevator. There was an almost-smirk on his face, and Callie laughed silently to herself.

"He's thinking about a threesome," Callie stated.

"I am not," he retorted.

"You are!" Callie looked at Erica and grinned. "He has been. All day."

Mark sighed. "Okay, fine. I got a new leaf, not a lobotomy."

Erica smirked and spoke almost condescendingly to Sloan, "You couldn't handle the two of us."

"Oh, but I could," Mark began. "I won't, but I could."

Erica looked at him disbelievingly. "You wouldn't find it…intimidating?"

"Not at all," Mark said smoothly.

Callie flashed a tantalizing grin. She _knew_ Mark wouldn't be able to handle the two of them. She was about to make that exact statement when she felt Erica's hand gently grab her neck, turning Callie to face her. Her left hand came to hold Callie's face, and Erica's lips descended upon Callie's. Callie didn't respond at first, too shocked to react to the softness of Erica's lips upon hers. But as Erica started to caress Callie's cheek with the pad of her thumb, the action caused Callie to respond. She was tentative at first, moving her lips ever so softly against Erica's. With the slight parting of Callie's lips, Erica took advantage and worked her tongue into Callie's mouth. Soft velvet against soft velvet as their tongues met in an exploration of new territory. And as quickly as Erica started it, she stopped it, gently removing her lips from Callie's.

Erica smirked slightly and turned towards Mark. "See?" she began, "Too much for you."

With that, Hahn left the elevator, a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Mark looked like a little boy in a candy store. There was a look of pure shock, joy, and awe on his face that Callie would have laughed at, had the situation been different.

"On-call room. Right now!" Mark grinned boyishly and left the elevator.

Callie stood there alone in the elevator for a moment, traces of shock and confusion still evident on her face. She could still taste Erica on her tongue. Callie took a deep breath and followed Sloan.

Like she'd told Mark earlier, she used sex to clear her head.

And she had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Callie arrived at her and Cristina's place a few hours later, hair tousled. Cristina was already in bed, _thank god._ She didn't want Yang listening in on the call she was about to make.

Callie pulled out her cell and hit speed dial six. The phone rang several times until a groggy voice came over the line.

"Hello?"

Callie spoke into the phone, "Addie?"

"Callie?" Addison asked. "That you? What _time _is it there?"

"Late," was Callie's short reply.

"What's wrong?" Addison questioned.

Callie was silent for a moment. She couldn't find the words. Finally, she spoke. "Ericakissedme." It was all jumbled into one word.

"Holy shit," Addison breathed into the phone. "I mean, I was pretty sure there was something going on there, but _damn_. I didn't actually think anything would come of it!"

Callie didn't respond. What was there to say?

"Did you kiss her back?" said Addison.

Callie remained silent.

"You did!"

Callie groaned in admission.

"So," Callie could _hear_ the grin in Addison's voice. "Was it any good?"

Callie hesitated. "I don't know what it was."

"Well, you kissed her back," Addison mused, "So you couldn't have been _too_ repulsed by the idea. Is she a good kisser?"

"Yes," Callie admitted.

"Now," Addison began, "How exactly did this happen?"

"Well, we were in the elevator," Callie started the story.

"Of course," Addison replied, as though it was an assumed fact.

"And Mark walked in-"

Addison cut her off. "You didn't…"

Callie groaned.

Addison finished, "In front of him?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, sorry," Addison apologized for the interruption. "Continue."

"Anyway," Callie spoke. "Mark and I had been talking about threesomes all day – don't ask – and he was obviously thinking about a threesome in the elevator, so I called him on it. Erica was adamant that Mark couldn't handle me and Erica together. He tried to disprove her, but she wouldn't have it. So she kissed me. In the elevator. With Mark." Callie exhaled deeply. "I had sex with Sloan 10 minutes later."

"Callie!" Addison's tone was condescending, yet amused.

"I was trying to clear my head!" Callie replied in defense.

"Uh huh."

Callie simply groaned again.

"So, do you _like_ Erica?" said Addison.

"I like men!" Callie responded heatedly. "I like dirty sex with men and their penises."

"You didn't answer my question," Addison said pointedly.

Callie hesitated. "I don't know." She conceded, "Maybe."

"What are you going to do about it?" Addison inquired.

"I don't know," Callie spoke, defeated. "I'm not gay!"

Addison spoke, "You don't have to be gay to have feelings for another woman, Callie. Maybe you shouldn't label it. Erica is great. If you have feelings for this woman, you shouldn't let them pass you by. You never know when that opportunity is going to come again."

Callie's lips curved upward into a small smile. "Thanks, Addie."

"Anytime."

She would talk to Erica tomorrow.

Fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review! I'm dying to see what happens between these two in the season finale tomorrow. Anyway. Yeah. Press the little blue button and review!


End file.
